


Человек и его лис

by Amaryllis133



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая пушистая лисья сказка, одна штука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек и его лис

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Вольномыслие", литературный конкурс нетрадиционной фантастики. 2012 год.

Кажется, дождь собирается, подумал Уолтер, подхватывая по ведру в каждую руку. Можно, конечно, и дождаться, чтоб не тащиться к ручью, но чаю хочется страшно, а остатки воды он вчера выплеснул себе на ноги, споткнувшись об одно из вёдер в прихожей. А кто его бросил посреди комнаты? Сам же и бросил, нечего валить на проделки демонов и шуточки Ханнит. Особенно на Ханнит – небо затянуло облаками ещё вчера, и луны видно не было, так что Богиня Лунной Дорожки здесь абсолютно ни при чем. Да и нет ей дела до чужих вёдер, равно как и до самого факта существования Уолтера – мало ли у неё адептов по всему миру? Тем более таких неуклюжих.

Дверь неуклюжий адепт закрывать не стал и сразу потопал к ручью, весело охарактеризовав себя и беспечным за компанию. До ручья не так далеко, да и кто позарится на хижину в лесной глуши? Всего имущества-то — стопка книжек и свитков, которых даже на настоящую растопку не хватит, старая скрипучая кровать, стол, стул, посуда, глиняный чайничек с побитой крышечкой да два ведра. Одно из которых – уже дырявое, машинально отметил Уолтер, поглядев на просвет. Надо будет залепить глиной. Или спуститься в деревню за новым, благо кузнец ему ещё с прошлого месяца должен за заговор от радикулита. Заодно и мяса прикупить, и овощей немного… хотя морковки можно и в своём огороде понадергать, и картошку пора бы уже выкопать, вот только дожди пройдут. Эх, хоть бы уродилась! Да так, чтоб Марта, хозяйка деревенской таверны, не смеялась, как в прошлом году, а хотя бы головой покачала. Не мужское это дело, видите ли — картошку сажать, сколько ни благословляй свой задрипанный участок.

А благословение, хотел ей тогда ответить Уолтер, дело не женское, и что может барменша из глухой деревни в нём понимать? Но не ответил, сдержался. С Мартой отношения портить — себе дороже, и желудку своему в том числе, ибо картошка картошкой, а пирожки у неё выходят просто неприлично вкусные. За них и на мужскую гордость шикнуть можно. Кстати, на пирожки тоже надо будет как-нибудь напроситься.

С приятными мыслями о Мартиной стряпне Уолтер обогнул поросли ежевики и вышел к небольшой полянке, по краям которой весело журчал ручей, единственный источник питьевой воды в округе. Ну, не считая дождей.

И только выйдя из-за деревьев, заметил, что на полянке он не один.

 

Парень стоял в ручье, наклонившись, и пил из горстей воду. Одежды на нём не было, вот только чуть пониже спины начинался пушистый серебристый хвост.

Явно не из местных, машинально отметил Уолтер, знавший в деревне почти всех. А что без одежды — так мало ли, вздумалось вдруг искупаться. Правда, для купания нынче прохладно, но, как говорится, на вкус и цвет... а что хвост… а хвост…

На этом пункте логика забуксовала и дальше не пошла, и остатки дельных мыслей из головы Уолтера вымело словно поганой метлой. Ши, настоящий ши — демон из бабкиных сказок, коварный соблазнитель с пушистым хвостом, ворующий сердца легковерных и романтичных юношей! Точнее, ворующая — бабка утверждала, что ши всегда предстают в женском обличье. Неодобрительно вздыхала и наказывала Уолтеру держать ухо востро и не поддаваться на провокации. Ну, он и не поддавался... изо всех сил не поддавался, и, может, именно поэтому бабка отошла в мир иной, не дождавшись правнуков. А откуда правнуки возьмутся, если ухо востро?

Но ши-мужчина... хотя, не мужчина даже ещё, так, парень — и двадцати ещё нет. Тощий (вон рёбра торчат) и нескладный, и волосы какие-то бесцветные. Тоже мне соблазнитель, подумал Уолтер, и тут ши обернулся.

Глаза у ши оказались жёлтыми-жёлтыми, и Уолтер аж задохнулся от восторга – всё так, всё как в легендах! А потом опустил взгляд ниже и почувствовал, как на щёки наползает запоздалый непрошеный румянец.

От «жёлтых-жёлтых» глаз не укрылось ничего — ши неопределённо хмыкнул и махнул серебристым хвостом, прикрываясь. Склонил голову набок, настороженно – оценивающе? — глянул на Уолтера и весь подобрался, будто готовясь с места рвануть в кусты на противоположном берегу.

Вода в ручье была ему чуть пониже колена. Намокшие серебристые вихры торчали в разные стороны, капли стекали по волосам и голым плечам. Из-под неровной чёлки поблёскивали глаза.

Одно неверное движение, понял Уолтер, и спугнёшь. И всё. И можно будет спокойно набрать воды, оттащить её домой, заварить чаю и почитать сказки про ши, гадая, что в них правда, а что – людская выдумка.

А можно – поглядеть на сказку воочию.

Уолтеру вдруг безумно, до дрожи в руках захотелось самому взъерошить ему макушку и пощупать, есть ли там, под копной светлых, почти серебристых прядей, уши. Лисьи уши, не человеческие. Даже рукой было потянулся, но вовремя опомнился.

Ши не сводил с него глаз, но и сам не двигался. Будто просчитывал в уме вероятность того, что Уолтер кинется к нему с ведром наперевес, намереваясь изгнать злого духа, хорошенько приложив того по загривку. Сам Уолтер такую вероятность рассматривал долю секунды и не всерьёз – видимой угрозы ши не представлял. А про угрозу невидимую он помнил очень хорошо и ошибок делать не собирался.

— Ты меня не боишься, — не спросил, а заключил ши, наконец разорвав тишину. Голос у него оказался мягкий, вкрадчивый, чуть хрипловатый – ещё бы, после ледяной-то воды — и умело поставленный, машинально отметил для себя Уолтер. Демону-соблазнителю без наработанного голоса нельзя, слишком хорошее оружие, чтобы им пренебрегать.

— А чего бояться?

Ши, видимо, всё-таки счёл Уолтера неопасным, потому что принял более расслабленную позу. Переступил ногами в ручье, поёжился (ага, прохладная водичка), чихнул, почесал нос и наигранно задумался.

— Что я тебя соблазню, нэ?

Уолтер посмотрел на него как на идиота – по крайней мере, сам он вложил в свой взгляд именно такой посыл.

— Насколько я понимаю значение слова «соблазнить», оно подразумевает одно условие – жертва не знает о том, что её соблазняют. А я всё видел, — добавил он.

Ши повёл плечами – с легкой тенью раздражения.

— Хвост, — уточнил Уолтер. – И уши, – уже не так уверенно.

— Так были уши или нет? – ши прищурился. Тряхнул головой, чуть разметав ещё влажные волосы, но тайны ушей не приоткрыв. Сцепил руки на затылке, потянулся, выгнулся, хрустнув суставами, и насмешливо глянул из-под ресниц.

— Подойди да проверь.

Уолтер скрипнул зубами от такого вызывающего зрелища, но глаз не отвёл. Держать себя в руках, напомнил он себе. На провокации не поддаваться. По-хорошему, надо бы развернуться и уйти, от греха подальше. Связываться с ши – играть с огнём, и просто ожогом тут не отделаешься – десять лет чёрного невезения, утверждала бабка. Ну, разумеется, сперва ночь удовольствия, а потом уже десять лет, но всё равно как-то… несправедливо, пожалуй. Да и не только удачу воруют ши; Уолтер однажды встретил в деревенской таверне одного героя, пострадавшего на благо местного эпоса. Бедняга плакался ему, обнимая проставленную Уолтером кружку пива как мать родную, и без конца твердил, что проклятая тварь уворовала у него сердце, и теперь ему не суждено больше любить. К концу вечера он уполз за стойку лапать задёрганную барменшу, но пьяной исповеди это, надо сказать, не противоречило – для лапанья-то сердце не нужно, в самом деле.

Правда, сердце, да и невезение, если уж на то пошло – это уже из мира высоких материй, на которые Уолтер смотрел весьма критично – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока их не подтверждали реальные факты. А фактов про ши не было; ну, помимо собственно их существования в мире. И это досадное упущение Уолтер был бы вовсе не прочь исправить. С соблюдением всех предосторожностей, разумеется.

Так что позорно сбегать (а выглядело бы это именно так), мягко говоря, не хотелось, да и любопытство зудело — проймет, не проймет? Самоконтроль у Уолтера всегда был на высоте, равно как и трезвомыслие. И последнее утверждало, что для того, чтобы человека соблазнить, нужно чтобы человеку этого хоть немножко, но хотелось. А Уолтеру не хотелось. По крайней мере, именно так он себе сказал, трезво и разумно сказанное обосновав.

А потом снова глянул на ши, и всё трезвомыслие истаяло в лучах заходящего солнца, медленно уползающих с полянки.

 

Жёлтые глаза смотрели с любопытством.

— Не подходишь, значит, всё-таки боишься, — ши снова дразняще махнул хвостом. – Я такой страшный?

— Ты парень, — сообщил ему Уолтер. – А парнями я не интересуюсь, значит, все твои штучки заранее в пролёте.

— Недооцениваешь, — обиженно протянул тот. — Проверим? – и тенью скользнул к нему.

Уолтер снова поразился тому, как грациозно двигалось это с виду нескладное худощавое тело. Он не успел отвернуться, а ши уже стоял перед ним. Всё так же смотря в глаза, оборотень тронул кончиками пальцев его щёку – нежно-нежно, будто пушинкой, но Уолтер вздрогнул. И отдёрнулся, чувствуя, как заливается краской.

Ши рассмеялся, лукаво и необидно.

Чёрта с два, подумал Уолтер.

Не удержал руки — та сама потянулась к голове парня, прочёсывая вихры в поисках стоящих торчком пушистых ушек. Нащупала обычное человеческое ухо и замерла от неожиданности.

— Нашёл? – терпеливо поинтересовался ши. Постоял ещё чуток, потом вывернулся из руки, мазнув хвостом по ногам Уолтера, скользнул в сторону и примостился на пеньке, обхватив колени.

Ну, первый факт в копилку, меланхолично подумал Уолтер. Ушей нет, в наличии только хвост. Хотя, опять же…

— Сколько тебе лет?

Ши недовольно фыркнул, глядя снизу вверх.

— Достаточно, — сообщил он таким значительным тоном, что Уолтер едва сдержал улыбку. Ну да, конечно. Может, он и постарше Уолтера – демоны живут намного дольше людей — но по меркам ши, скорее всего, совсем ещё ребенок.

Рука опять машинально потянулась взъерошить парню волосы – уже чуток подсохшие, мягкие и пушистые на вид и – он помнил — на ощупь. Но на этот раз ши увернулся и перехватил руку — жёлтые глаза сверкнули, и шершавый язычок прошёлся по тыльной стороне ладони.

Уолтер ощутил, как встали дыбом волосы на затылке, и поспешно выдернул кисть. Ши печально проводил её взглядом.

— А ты вкусный, — задумчиво протянул он.

— Не надейся, — проворчал Уолтер, подхватывая ведро и спускаясь по пригорку к ручью – воды всё-таки надо было набрать. – А если голодный, лучше уж супчика бы навернул, чем на людей кидаться.

Ши инстинктивно сглотнул и заёрзал на пеньке.

— Супчика я бы навернул, конечно, — печально констатировал он. – Если б предложили.

— А, так ты голодный? А чего так? Лису в лесу пропитание найти не судьба?

Ши раздражённо отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди.

— Не могу я… лисом. Для обращения силы нужны, а я уже три дня ничего не ел.

— Замкнутый круг, — задумчиво подытожил Уолтер, опустив полное ведро на траву. – Супчику, говоришь? Ну пошли.

Ши не двигался с места, красноречиво буравя взглядом землю.

— Мне придется тебе чем-то отплатить, — нехотя буркнул он.

— С каких это пор ши предлагают плату за услуги?

— Это не плата, — ши досадливо дёрнул плечом, — а ответная услуга. Не хочу быть в долгу у человека.

— Услуга, говоришь, — Уолтер оглядел его с ног до головы. – Дров ты мне не наколешь, воды не притащишь — переломишься по дороге. А твоих фирменных услуг мне не надо. Спасибо, обойдусь.

Ши снисходительно хмыкнул.

— Да знаю я, что тебе нужно. По глазам вижу. Сказок тебе хочется.

Уолтер было открыл рот для очередной ехидной реплики, да так и забыл закрыть.

— Точнее, не сказок, а правды, — ши перекинул хвост на другую сторону. — Самой настоящей правды. В том числе и про уши, — он хитро сощурился. – Кто тебе ещё про них расскажет?

— Откуда я знаю, что ты скажешь мне правду?

— Ты же умный парень, сам догадаешься, где правда, а где нет. Или таки дурак?

— А ты таки собираешься остаться голодным, — хмыкнул Уолтер. – Ну и кто из нас дурак?

Ши промолчал; видно, ехидство не устояло под напором потребностей желудка. Только хвостом раздражённо махнул в сторону, и Уолтер снова закатил глаза.

— И, ради всего святого, надень штаны!

— Где я их тебе возьму? – огрызнулся ши. – Под кустом найду? Или с тебя сниму?

— Руки коротки, — предупредил Уолтер. – И пробовать не советую, ибо останешься без рук вообще. Кстати, это же относится и ко всем твоим штучкам из разряда… ну, ты понял.

— Не понял, — живо отозвался ши. Уолтер посмотрел на него, покачал головой и развернулся, собираясь уходить.

Ши тут же встрепенулся, снова заёрзал на пеньке и обиженно запыхтел. Уолтер не сдержал улыбки (благо, всё ещё стоял спиной).

— Ты меня прекрасно понял. Если я замечу хоть одно поползновение в сторону…

— …твоей чести? – фыркнул, не удержавшись, ши, и тут же прикрыл ладонью рот, помотав головой. – Всё, всё, молчу. Но учти, человек, ты требуешь невозможного. Эти, как ты выразился, поползновения у меня на уровне инстинктов, а за них я отвечать не могу, — он пафосно развел руками и дёрнул хвостом, снова открываясь – как бы невзначай. Уолтер возвёл глаза к небу, чтобы не видеть этого безобразия.

— Только ради науки, — сообщил он в пространство, — я иду на такие жертвы, и да поможет мне Ханнит. Собирайся, скоро темнеть будет. Захвати ведро, которое дырявое. И не называй меня человеком, у меня имя есть.

Ши пробормотал в сторону что-то насчёт «жертв», но повышать голос благоразумно не стал и послушно двинулся следом за Уолтером, помахивая дырявым ведром. Уолтер машинально прикинул, насколько безопасно оставлять ши за спиной с потенциально травмоопасным предметом, но решил не заморачиваться. Тем более, что супчику ему тоже очень хотелось.

 

Пока Уолтер возился в шкафу, отыскивая тарелку и для себя, ши успел выхлебать всю свою порцию, вылизать донышко и жалобно уставиться на хозяина дома, намекая на добавку. Уолтер возражать не стал, благо привык готовить себе с запасом, да и грызло его любопытство: сколько еды может поместиться в гостя за один приём?

Третья тарелка уже пошла медленнее и со вкусом, и от четвёртой ши, подумав, отказался. Уолтер убрал со стола и вспомнил, что изначально хотел чаю.

— Чай будешь? – поинтересовался он, роясь в кухонных ящиках в поисках любимого зелёного.

Ши лениво кивнул; после сытного ужина он заметно пригрелся и расслабился, сполз со стула на пол и пристроился поближе к очагу, скрестив ноги и привалившись спиной к стене. Хозяйские штаны на нём висели, конечно, как и рубашка, но верёвочка на «подвязать» тоже нашлась без проблем.

Уолтер поставил воду и тоже присел на пол рядом с ши. Красноречиво покосился на довольную морду, мол – я просто присяду рядом, ты смотри мне! — но тут же мысленно махнул рукой. Какое соблазнение на полный желудок?

Ши, судя по всему, придерживался того же мнения, сонно поглядывая на Уолтера из-под пушистой, уже подсохшей чёлки.

— Эк тебя развезло, — посочувствовал Уолтер. – И это с простого супчика. Ты расскажи, как дошёл до жизни такой? И почему по дороге штаны потерял?

Ши недовольно дёрнул ухом – хоть и человечьим, а вышло очень по-лисьи. Уолтер прищурился.

— Нет, ты давай-давай, рассказывай. Кто мне сказку на ночь обещал?

— Штаны – это не сказка, — проворчал тот, – а суровая правда жизни. Тебе действительно интересно?

— Было бы неинтересно, я бы тут не сидел. И ты, кстати, тоже. Мёрз бы под кустом всю ночь... а кстати, напомни, почему не в лисьем облике?

— Для перехода нужны силы, я уже говорил.

— А сейчас-то можешь?

— Допустим, — уклончиво отозвался ши, потянулся и зевнул. – Но тогда сказок ты от меня точно не добьёшься. Лисы не разговаривают.

— Но ты же говоришь?

— Я – не лис, — раздельно проговорил ши. – Я ши.

— Ну так правильно. Ши – лис, который может оборачиваться человеком.

Ши глянул на Уолтера так, что тот даже устыдился слегка.

— Ши – это ши, – пояснил ши тоном родителя, растолковывающего дитёнку элементарные понятия. – Ши может обернуться лисом. Или человеком. Или не оборачиваться совсем, но тогда начинаются проблемы с хвостом.

— С хвостом? – искренне удивился Уолтер. – А какие с ним могут быть проблемы?

— Ну вот ты, например, — ши вздохнул. — Если бы ты не увидел хвоста, то сейчас бы лежал в кровати и стонал так, что вся деревня бы сбежалась. Уж я бы постарался, — ши горделиво расправил плечи. Уолтер скептически посмотрел на него.

— Это вопрос спорный, — сообщил он. – С хвостом или без него, ты совершенно не в моём вкусе.

— Вкус – дело наживное, — нравоучительно заметил ши, – но дело не в этом. Это как… ну, как если бы к тебе явилась Ханнит собственной персоной, а ты бы вдруг заметил, что маска сползает, и на самом деле это кто-то, спьяну решивший над тобой подшутить. Вся магия к чертям, короче.

— Так чего ты его не спрятал? – Уолтер скосил глаза на хвост, мирно обвивший хозяйские колени. – Не в штаны, а… вообще? Человек с хвостом ведь, как ни крути, при любом раскладе выглядит подозрительно.

— Я не человек с хвостом! Я ши! Людей с хвостом не бывает! – ши возмущённо пнул его под колено.

Уолтер примирительно поднял руки.

— Всё, всё, я понял. Ты – ши. С хвостом. А мог бы стать человеком без хвоста.

— Не мог бы, — буркнул ши. – Точнее, мог бы, но ненадолго. Для этого тренироваться много надо, постоянный контроль держать – такое не каждый ши может в принципе, а уж до совершенства и вовсе единицы дотягивают. А ты меня ещё и врасплох застал, — обиженно напомнил он.

— Ши так легко застать врасплох? – хмыкнул Уолтер.

— Ши тоже хотят жрать, — сообщил ему ши. – Периодически. У тебя вода закипела.

 

Уолтер нехотя поднялся – тоже пригрелся на полу за разговором. Щедро насыпал в чайник горсть листиков, залил кипятком и прикрыл крышкой. Ши настороженно следил за его манипуляциями.

— Это… чай? – подозрительно спросил он, потянув носом.

— Зелёный, — кивнул Уолтер. – Ещё черный есть, но я уже этот заварил, поздно. Держи.

Ши неуверенно принял от него грубоватую глиняную кружку с бледно-зелёным напитком, на поверхности которого плавали крохотные кусочки листьев. Потянул носом, поморщился и поднял глаза на Уолтера. На лице ши читалось искреннее отвращение.

— Это не чай, — раздельно произнес он. – Где ты взял эту дрянь?

Уолтер сам принюхался, ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, но на всякий случай даже глотнул чуток – осторожно, чтобы не обжечься. Чай как чай, ничего особенного. И куплен не у бродячего торговца, который и впрямь может всучить какую-нибудь ерунду, а в городе, в чайной лавке — специально ездил, ещё летом. И хранил в сухом месте, как и положено.. вроде бы.

Уолтер подумал и обиделся.

— Не хочешь – не пей, — он отобрал кружку обратно и поставил на стол. Вышло громко.

— Травите себя всякой дрянью, — негромко вздохнул ши. – А потом удивляетесь, почему живете так недолго.

Уолтер не нашёлся, что на это ответить, поэтому демонстративно и щедро отпил из своей кружки и тут же закашлялся — поперхнулся листочками. Ши прыснул в кулак.

— Иди в баню, — с чувством произнёс Уолтер.

 

— Дело к полночи, — сообщил Уолтер, глянув на часы. Ши тут же навострил уши, выжидательно глядя на хозяина дома, но промолчал.

Порывшись в завалах, Уолтер обнаружил ещё вполне приличный матрас, из которого тут и там торчали пучки соломы, но в общем и целом спать было можно. А вернувшись в комнату с находкой подмышкой, обнаружил ши, свернувшегося калачиком на Уолтеровой кровати. И мирно посапывающим в кончик собственного хвоста.

— Не придуривайся, — Уолтер бросил матрас у стены, повернулся и упёр руки в бока. – Я знаю, что не спишь. Выметайся.

Ши приоткрыл правый глаз.

— Там хо-олодно, — протянул он, — и сквозняки. И, — он покосился на матрас, — солома колется.

— За шкирку или сам? – поинтересовался Уолтер, не меняя позы.

— Вдвоём теплее будет! И это не намёк, а рациональное предложение!

Уолтер сделал шаг по направлению к кровати. Ши торопливо приподнялся на локтях, спустил ноги с кровати и укоризненно посмотрел на монаха.

— Сердца у тебя нет. Бедному ши и своровать нечего.

— А у тебя — стыда и совести. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь.

Ши показательно-обиженно прошествовал к матрасу, бухнулся на него и заворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее. Уолтер задул лампу, подумал, стоит ли раздеться — решил, что штаны лучше оставить — стянул через голову рубаху и улёгся поверх одеяла на левый бок, чтобы ши оставался в поле зрения. Глаза слипались немилосердно.

— И всё-таки колется, — обиженно пробурчали из угла.

 

Заснул Уолтер сразу, без сновидений и тревог, впервые за долгое время. А потом, ближе к утру сквозь сон почувствовал, что ступни, вечно мёрзнувшие по ночам, наконец-то согрелись. Хорошо-то как, лениво промелькнуло в голове, хорошо и тепло. И мягко. И дышит кто-то в пятку, щеко-отно…

Так. А кто дышит?

Весь сон как рукой сняло.

В ногах у Уолтера, пригревшись, сладко сопел серебристый лис.

В первую секунду, спросонок, монах даже не сопоставил это с событиями накануне – просто сидел в кровати, замерев и во все глаза уставившись на такое диво. А потом лис фыркнул во сне и знакомо дёрнул хвостом, и уравнение сошлось.

Таки переполз, зараза, подумал Уолтер. И врунишка, ко всему прочему — кто мне вечером плакался, что не может перекинуться?

Первой мыслью было согнать нахала обратно на матрас, но стало жаль тепла – серебристая шубка грела не только хозяина, но и прилегающие к хозяину чужие конечности не хуже маленькой печки. Да и, если уж по-честному, рука не поднялась шугануть с места умиротворённо спящую пушистую грелку. Интересно, чуть подрагивающие усы – тоже серебристые? Или это только в лунном свете?

Дальше ног не заберётся, решил про себя Уолтер, на этом успокоился, снова лёг и заснул, и проспал уже до самого утра.

 

А наутро обнаружилось, что ши в доме нет. Ну вот от слова «совсем».

 

Уолтер и дом обошёл по кругу, в сарайчик заглянул и даже крышку подвала поднял — хотя шла она всегда с натугой, и отощавший ши не смог бы поднять её в принципе. Но заглянул и убедился, что деревянные балки, оставшиеся от постройки сарая, на месте, а вот ши по-прежнему нигде нет.

Не то что бы Уолтер огорчился – тьфу, ещё переживать из-за этого – но обида всё-таки взяла. Даже не попрощался ведь, негодник. Поел, поспал и убежал.

В расстройстве Уолтер перемыл всю посуду, залатал ведро и принёс ещё воды, постирал на заднем дворе бельё, развесил там же, надёргал морковки в салат, а потом, отряхивая руки от земли, зашёл в дом и замер на пороге прихожей.

Ши стоял к нему спиной, как ни в чём не бывало стругая что-то на кухонном столе. Даже, кажется, что-то мурлыча себе под нос. И помахивая хвостом в такт.

Уолтер справился с удивлением (не хватало ещё повторения сцены в ручье!) и прошёл в комнату, вытирая руки тряпкой. Ши даже не обернулся, только ухом дёрнул.

— Проходи, скоро будет готово.

Как у себя дома, ты посмотри.

— Ты что творишь?

При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что ши кромсает на мелкие кусочки какой-то красноватый черешок – лимонника, что ли? В ворохе прочих корешков и листьев рядом Уолтер опознал только веточки можжевельника, листья малины и мяты, прочее осталось непознанной кучкой… для чего?

— Чай, — коротко ответил ши на невысказанный вопрос, ссыпал нарезанное в пиалку и потянулся за пучком мяты. – Воду поставь пока. Хотя нет, сначала руки помой.

— Раскомандовался, — проворчал Уолтер, но руки пошёл и помыл.

Закончив колдовать над загадочной смесью, ши взялся за чайничек – повертел его в руках, хмыкнул, ополоснул, понюхал, бросил пару листиков мяты, растерев её о стенки, и ополоснул ещё раз. Уолтер сидел на табурете и смотрел во все глаза – больше ему делать, собственно, и нечего было.

Наконец ши водрузил до краёв полный чайничек на стол, прикрыв его мешочком из трав, тоже набранным где-то за утро — вот, оказывается, где он шастал, подумал Уолтер весело.

И сердце будто отпустило.

— Можно полотенцем накрыть, чтоб не остыл, — подал он голос с табурета. Ши презрительно передёрнул плечами – мол, не учи учёного, потянулся за кружками и проделал с ними те же манипуляции, что и с чайником. И только затем торжественно пригласил Уолтера за стол.

Уолтер взял кружку в руки – горячую, но не обжигающую. Потянул носом и чуть не чихнул от обилия незнакомых запахов. Какие-то пряности ещё, что ли?

— Ты туда что-то подсыпал, да? – подозрительно спросил он. – Какую-нибудь хрень, которой вы пользуетесь для соблазнения?

Ши закатил глаза.

— Подсыпают те, кому нечего предложить без неё, — сообщил он. – А я в своих силах уверен.

Да уж, подумал Уолтер, самоуверенности ему не занимать. Такой не подсыпет.

Уверенности, впрочем не прибавилось.

— Пей мелкими глоточками, — посоветовал ши. – А то знаю, как вы – полчашки за раз выхлебаете, и всё удовольствие к чёрту.

Уолтер отпил чуть-чуть, глотнул, задумчиво облизнулся. Терпковатый вкус, чуточку горечи... согревает хорошо, можно будет зимой пить. Вкусно. Неожиданно вкусно.

Ши выжидательно смотрел на него.

Уолтер вспомнил про его ночные передвижения и мысленно усмехнулся. Хозяином положения себя почувствовал? Ну уж нет, не дождёшься.

— Ну и дрянь же, — с чувством произнес он, отставляя кружку и брезгливо морщась — судя по выражению лица ши, вышло вполне натурально.

— Ах ты…

Уолтер с легкостью перехватил занесённую руку ши, вооружённую пустой кружкой. Жёлтые глаза сверкали от негодования.

— Да как ты… да что ты… вообще в этом понимаешь?! Клановые рецепты... из поколения в поколение… а ему «дрянь», видите ли… скотина неблагодарная!

Ши осёкся и повнимательнее вгляделся Уолтеру в глаза. Весёлые-весёлые.

— Ах ты!…

 

— Ладно. Мне нужно в деревню, к Марте за продуктами.

— И чего стоишь? – с любопытством наклонил голову ши. — Боишься оставить меня одного? Правильно боишься.

— Не с собой же тебя брать, — резонно заметил Уолтер.

Ши фыркнул.

— А ты тут благослови всё, — с издёвкой предложил он. Видно, всё ещё дулся за недооценённый чай.

— А и в самом деле, — Уолтер наморщил лоб и пошёл в прихожую. Ши хмыкнул и недоумённо двинулся следом.

В прихожей Уолтер достал с полки небольшую коробочку, в которой оказались кусочки мела. Вооружившись одним из них, монах присел на корточки и принялся чертить на деревянном настиле пола какие-то символы.

Ши настороженно наблюдал за его действиями.

— Это… что? – спросил он.

— Это охранка. На выход. Чтоб какой-нибудь вредный демон, заведшийся в доме, не смог выйти наружу и пойти гулять по окрестностям.

— Я не демон, я ши, — уже привычно поправил его ши. – А не практичнее ли ставить охранку, мм.. на вход?

— А у меня и стояла, — безмятежно отозвался Уолтер. – Не пригласи я тебя в дом, ты бы и через порог переступить не сумел. Она, правда, после приглашения уже недействительна, ну да ладно — сейчас важнее не выпустить, чем не впустить. Всё, я пошёл, к обеду вернусь. И чтоб всё было в порядке.

— А если не будет? – поинтересовался ши. – Если я заскучаю и, например, посуду тебе побью? Или книжки поразбросаю?

— Как поразбросаешь, так и пособираешь, — пожал плечами Уолтер. – Деться-то всё равно никуда не сможешь. А я приду и… — он поискал глазами что-нибудь угрожающее из утвари, не нашёл и ограничился многозначительным взглядом. – Так что в твоих интересах вести себя прилично. Всё, я пошёл, вернусь к обеду. Можешь, кстати, его и приготовить, раз уж торчишь здесь без дела.

Ши, насупившись, проводил его взглядом.

 

Марту он увидел ещё на пороге таверны и махнул ей рукой; та рассеянно махнула в ответ. Несколько мужиков стояли рядом с хмурыми лицами. Уолтер подошёл поближе.

— Вот так, понимаете, была – и нету! Охохонюшки, что ж за напасть-то такая, — Марта покачала головой, теребя в руках тряпку.

— А изгородь? – с сомнением уточнил кто-то.

— А что изгородь, — Марта обречённо махнула рукой. – Прорех в ней видимо-невидимо. Кто ту изгородь чинить будет… стояла себе и стояла, кто ж знал!

— Что-то случилось? – вмешался Уолтер.

— Так Ханамару же! Несушка моя, рыженькая, вчера всё в порядке было, а сегодня – как и не было!

— Одни перья на полу, — вставил Сэм, её сосед. Марта вздохнула.

— А куда делась? — удивился Уолтер. — Украли, что ли? Да кому оно надо?

Сэм покосился на него со смутным подозрением: а уж не монах ли решил на досуге полакомиться куриными котлетками? Уолтер представил себя, крадущегося под покровом ночи в сарай, а потом удирающего с квохчущим мешком за плечами, и фыркнул, не удержался.

А потом представил кое-кого другого и помрачнел.

— Никогда здесь лисов не водилось, — тихо сказала Марта. – Видно, приблудился с гор, да и решил поживиться. Делать надо что-то!

Делать надо, мрачно подумал Уолтер. И он сделает. Ох, так сделает! Пожалеет негодник, что позарился на Мартино хозяйство!

— Капкан надо поставить, — задумчиво сказал Сэм. – И с арбалетом покараулить. Фреда попроси, пусть сделает одолжение и не будет надираться сегодня вечером.

Марта глянула на него так, что стало понятно – лучше уж она сама полезет ночью в засаду, чем попросит мужа о таком.

 

— Ты охренел?!

Ши от изумления выронил половник, которым помешивал в кастрюльке – ну, или нарочно уронил, чтоб сымитировать удивление.

— На черта ты за курами полез? И не делай такие глаза! Кроме тебя некому!

— Я вообще-то обед варю, как ты и просил, — ши поднял половник и аккуратно обтёр его тряпкой. Уолтер принюхался.

— А ну стой…

В пять шагов он оказался у каcтрюльки и решительно отобрал у ши половник. Тот вяло сопротивлялся.

Уолтер принюхался ещё раз, нахмурился, повозил половником в кастрюльке, зачерпнул и осторожно попробовал.

Куриный.

Вкусный, зараза.

Ши, видимо, понял, что сейчас его будут убивать, поэтому попятился к стеночке. Пятиться к двери смысла не было – охранка всё ещё работала.

Уолтер зачерпнул ещё раз, выпил, облизнулся. Убивать негодника как-то само собой перехотелось.

— Начерта ты в курятник полез? В жизни не поверю, что для бульончика наутро.

— Я не лез! В смысле, я не хотел! В смысле, хотел, наверно, но оно само собой… Само… непросамоизвольно, вот, — ши старательно потупил глазки. Вышло не очень.

Уолтер фыркнул — тоже «непросамоизвольно», между прочим! – уж слишком уморительно серьёзен был ши, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что ещё хотел спросить. Сдвинул брови.

— Так. Отставить пока кур. Ты почему мне про лисий облик наврал?

— Я не врал!

— Ты сказал, что не можешь перекинуться!

— Я и не мог! Тогда!

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас могу, — ши виновато развёл руками. Уолтер почувствовал, что его дурят.

— Не зли меня, — нехорошим голосом предупредил он. – Я, когда злой, себя плохо контролирую. Что за фокусы такие?

— Это не фокусы, — ши обиженно шмыгнул носом. – Это проклятье. Ну, что-то вроде того.

— И как тебя угораздило? Кто постарался?

— Да была там одна, — ши неопределённо махнул рукой. – Неважно. Проклятья всё равно уже нет.

— Нет, ты давай всё выкладывай, — Уолтер нахмурился. – С подробностями. Я хочу знать, что происходит у меня в доме.

— Допрос у тебя в доме происходит, — проворчал еле слышно ши. – С особой жестокостью... Всё, всё, – он вздохнул и украдкой глянул на Уолтера. — Знаешь, там, за холмами, деревня есть другая?

— Знаю, — кивнул Уолтер. Раньше он выбирался туда по нескольку раз в год, к одному старику-лекарю, охотно делившемуся опытом. А потом, этим летом, старика не стало, и пропала всякая охота топать в такую даль, равно как и надобность.

— Я там жил… недолго. Ну, просто жил. С человеком. Не как… ну, ты понял. А просто. Он хороший человек был. Не стал меня выгонять, даже когда… ну, хвост.

— Непросамоизвольно? – уточнил Уолтер, сдерживая смешок.

— Ага. А потом пришла другая ши, и ей это не понравилось. Потому что… ну, не положено это. Она так сказала. Чтоб ши, да с человеком… просто так. Ну, ты понял.

— И куда всё твое красноречие девалось, — хмыкнул Уолтер. – Ладно, понял я. Дальше-то что?

Ши явно не горел желанием развивать тему, но деваться было некуда.

— Ну вот, и мы с ней… поспорили немножко. А потом там… одна нехорошая история случилась. Совсем нехорошая. Эта ши… прокляла меня, в общем. За то самое, о чём спорили… Ну и, в общем, с того времени я оборачиваться не мог. Ну, лисом. Человеком я и до этого не мог... А потом этот человек… он умер, в общем. Я не убивал! – тут же вскинулся он, но Уолтер примирительно поднял руку.

— Такая бледная немощь, как ты, и муху не прихлопнет. Верю, верю.

— Ну вот, и пришлось из деревни уходить. Я сначала в лесу прятался, а потом холода пришли, и я решил... ну, через холмы, сюда вот. Пока снега нет.

— А без штанов почему? – озадаченно поинтересовался Уолтер. — С голодухи сожрал, что ли? Или эта ши над тобой, помимо всего прочего, ещё и изощрённо издевалась?

Ши глянул на него исподлобья, и шутить Уолтеру резко перехотелось.

— Потом я до ручья дошёл, собирался умыться и вообще, привести себя в порядок. И чего-нибудь решить – ну, про то, чего дальше делать. А тут ты... Пригласил домой, накормил… ну, и я, гм... в общем, я ночью к тебе в кровать забрался. Но ничего не было, честно-честно! – он тут же замахал руками.

— Тогда зачем лез? – поинтересовался Уолтер.

— Ну так, проклятье ж. Его наложила ши, так что снять его можно только человеком. Ну, ты понял. Провести ночь в объятиях человека. Ничего такого, просто.. ну, чтоб дотронуться можно было, этого достаточно… Ты не сердишься? – ши вопросительно глянул на монаха. – И не удивлён…

— Я видел тебя ночью, — отвлечённо сказал Уолтер; его занимало другое. — Так ты просто использовал меня, чтобы избавиться от проклятья?

Где-то в глубине колыхнулась неожиданная обида.

Ши поковырял пальцем стенку.

— А чего ты хотел? Сам предложил пойти с тобой, мы ни о чём не договаривались.

Уолтер помолчал.

— Значит, добился, чего хотел. Теперь сбежишь?

— А супчик тебе кто доварит? – задумчиво спросил ши в пустоту.

— В жизни не поверю…

— Да ты вообще ни во что не веришь. Тоже мне, монах нашёлся, — ши насупился и глянул исподлобья. – Как ты вообще дошёл до жизни такой, если никому поверить не можешь?

— Я могу, — возразил Уолтер. – Человеку – могу. Но ты же не человек.

— Хотя бы это ты усвоил, — сварливо отозвался ши.

Уолтеру очень захотелось дать наглецу по шее, но он сдержался.

— А по курам-то ты с какой радости пошёл, объясни?

Ши отвёл взгляд.

— Это не я, — буркнул он. – Вернее, не совсем я. Вернее, моё лисье «я».

— Ты его что, не контролируешь?

— Контролирую! Просто… не полностью. Вот как ты, когда злой… — ши испуганно глянул на монаха. – Ну, сам же сказал…

— Я пошутил, — вздохнул Уолтер.

— Я помню, где был и что делал, но против инстинктов, — ши развёл руками, — не попрёшь. Оно само.

— Но ты же три тарелки супа сожрал на ночь!

— А знаешь, сколько я не жрал до того? А вдруг ты на следующий день передумаешь и не станешь меня кормить? И вообще, я её тебе притащил, — он хмуро покосился на кастрюльку. – И только посмей сказать, что дрянь.

— Вкусно, — признался Уолтер. – Но незапланированно.

— Сам просил чего-то на обед приготовить. А я что, кашу из топора варить должен?

— Ты бы мог просто всё честно рассказать, — вздохнул Уолтер. – Я бы вошёл в положение.

— Да? И даже в кровать бы пустил?

— Не-а, — честно признался монах. – Но в положение бы вошёл. Посочувствовал бы, так сказать.

— Зараза, — удовлетворённо отозвался ши, возвращаясь к помешиванию бульончика. – Садись, уже почти готово.

 

— Эй, ты чего!

— А чего? – Уолтер обернулся через плечо, сидя на корточках. Ши уже пристроился на своём матрасе – ещё за обедом пообещав, что больше в чужую постель не полезет.

— Охранка, сам видишь. Чтоб не лазал больше ночами, куда не просят.

— На всю ночь? – ши состроил обиженную физиономию. – А если мне выйти понадобится?

— Это куда, интересно, тебе может понадобиться ночью выйти?

Ши красноречиво просверлил его взглядом.

— Потерпишь, — решил Уолтер, дорисовывая символ. – А будет лужа – тебе же и вытирать.

— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнул ши себе под нос, укладываясь.

 

Впрочем, на рассвете он ничтоже сумняшеся растолкал монаха, выразительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. А потом ехидно наблюдал, как сонный Уолтер, нещадно зевая, пытался стереть ногой охранку, но промахнулся и чуть не кувыркнулся головой вперёд с порога.

Впрочем, Уолтер не был злопамятен. Просто память у монахов хорошая.

 

В последующие три дня Уолтер совершенно бессовестно эксплуатировал ши – в кухонном смысле, разумеется. Впрочем, ши был не против, и помимо вошедших в обиход «настоящих» чаепитий («куда ты с кипятком, отставить! Маленькими, маленькими глоточками! И чашку держи вот так!») однажды порадовал монаха самым настоящим яблочным пирогом. Уолтер даже потащил пару кусочков на дегустацию Марте – разумеется, наврав, что испёк сам. Марта удивилась, но пирог искренне похвалила, и даже было начала выспрашивать детали рецепта, но Уолтер, к священнодействию готовки не допущенный от слова совсем, деталей не знал, а потому тактично, но решительно замял тему.

Лисья форма признаки жизни подавала каждую ночь, но в меру. То бишь, из дома больше не убегала (Уолтер перед сном лично проверял охранку), и даже по дому не особенно гуляла. Разве что Уолтер иногда, проснувшись ночью, видел на матрасе не худощавое тело в штанах не по размеру, а свернувшегося клубочком серебристого лиса, подёргивающего ушами во сне. Будто призрак, сотканный из лунного света; тронешь рукой – рассыплется на пылинки. Уолтер и не трогал, на всякий случай. Но руки (и ноги тоже) помнили, что кажущийся призрачным и холодным мех на самом деле густой и тёплый. И очень мягкий. Зарыться пальцами, прочесать до уха и там пощекотать…

Тихонько вздыхал и засыпал обратно.

 

— Инстинкт самосохранения, говоришь?

— Ну да, он из всех инстинктов самый такой… самый _риопритетный_ , так сказать.

Уолтер всё-таки не удержался, снова фыркнул.

— И откуда только слов нахватался…

— Книжки читать надо, — ши хихикнул. Он лежал на животе, подперев голову руками, болтал в воздухе голыми пятками, и как-то умудрялся выглядеть одновременно и невинно, и бессовестно — только ши так умеют, наверно. Уолтер сидел рядом и чинил для гостя запасную пару своих ботинок – впервые надев их, ши пошевелил в дырке большим пальцем ноги и так проникновенно глянул на хозяина дома, что Уолтер первый полез за швейными принадлежностями и опомнился только на табурете у печи с ботинком в руках, когда сдавать назад было поздно. Вот же манипулятор...

— Вот уж не поверю, что у тебя где-то в лесу припрятана персональная библиотека. Да ты вообще читать умеешь?

Ши оскорблённо промолчал, разглядывая потолок.

— Не умею, — чуть погодя всё-таки признался он. – Но когда я жил у того человека, он мне много читал вслух, да и вообще рассказывал.

— Про людей?

— Ну, про людей тоже. Он вообще очень умный был. И добрый. Кормил меня, читать вот тоже учил…

— Научил?

— Нет, — ши вздохнул. — Потом пришла она. Давай сменим тему.

— Давай, — с некоторым сожалением согласился Уолтер. Ему хотелось подробностей этой загадочной истории, конечно; ещё тогда его поразила мысль о том, что он не первый, приютивший у себя в доме ши – по собственному желанию. Впрочем, с ши всё всегда происходит по собственному желанию, даже если и не до конца осознанному. И, если уж на то пошло, во всех этих историях люди виноваты не меньше хвостатых соблазнителей... но одному конкретному ши эти рассуждения озвучивать вовсе незачем.

— А вот говорят, что ши, который провел ночь с человеком, наутро исчезает и больше не возвращается. Это что, тоже инстинкт?

— Конечно, — ши пожал плечами. — И тоже самосохранения, между прочим. Люди наутро обычно бывают в намного менее благодушном настроении, чем накануне вечером… Так что никакой мистики, всё прозрачно.

— Значит, можете и не убегать? – Уолтер поднял левый ботинок, повертел в руках и поглядел на просвет.

— Ну… можем, наверно, не хотеть убегать. Но инстинкты – такие инстинкты… Не знаю, я ещё ни разу не пробовал.

— Да, я ж совсем забыл. Ты у нас юное неопытное создание, до сих пор не познавшее всех прелестей… ай! Ты… щекотно, ай!

— А вот у тебя язык как помело и никакого самосохранения, — с мстительным удовлетворением сообщил ши, снова вытягиваясь на полу. – Как ты до своих лет дожил, не пойму…

— Отлично дожил, в тепле и сытости, между прочим. В отличие от некоторых. Кто у кого здесь удачу ворует?

— Да ничего мы не воруем, — ши возвёл глаза к потолку. – Детские сказки. Удачу нельзя своровать, она, гм… нематериальна.

— Кто бы говорил… А десять лет невезения как же? Были же прецеденты, я сам видел!

— Ну, я тут совершенно ни при чём. Вы сами в это поверили, сами себя настроили, и вот уже всё само валится из рук, безо всякой нашей помощи. Внуше… самовнушение, вот — штука намного сильнее, чем наша магия.

— Ушам не верю, — усмехнулся Уолтер. — Я слышу самокритику?

— Сам же просил сказок, — ши насупился. – А теперь ёрничаешь. Вот возьму и спать пойду.

— Ну ладно, — Уолтер сдался и зашёл с другой стороны. — А сердце? Сердце-то воруете?

— Ты правда в это веришь?

— Нет, ну в самом-то деле. Что-то же да воруете!

— Нам просто нравится сам процесс, — ши пожал плечами. — Можно, конечно, поиметь с этого какую-то выгоду — энергетическую подпитку, например. Или материальную. Но вы такие смешные. Такие доверчивые. Каждая победа ши — победа _инллетекта_ над наивностью… Ну хватит уже ржать, в самом деле!

 

В воскресенье Марта позвала его на праздничный ужин в честь приближающейся Чистой Ночи. Уолтер, впрочем, и сам к ней собирался. Чистую Ночь принято встречать в доме, чистом не только от грязи и пыли, но и от проклятий, сглазов и прочих нематериальных пакостей, налипших за прошедший год. А такое дело лучше доверить профессионалу, так что Уолтер охотно обходил дома, ставя охранки и обереги, расчищая ауру и успокаивая сельчан. За небольшую плату, разумеется; некоторые особо благодарные всучивали и «натуру», вроде продуктов и вещей разной необходимости, и чаще всего Уолтер не брезговал – глупо и невежливо отказываться от того, что предложено от чистого сердца.

Узнав про ужин, ши весь день таскался за монахом хвостиком и как бы невзначай жаловался на свою несчастную асоциальную жизнь – не прямо Уолтеру, а так, в пространство. А уже под конец, так ничего и не добившись, улёгся спать раньше времени. Лица Уолтер не видел – ши показательно отвернулся к стенке – но лохматый светлый затылок тоже был достаточно выразителен.

— Хочешь, притащу тебе кусочек пирога?

Ши, не поворачиваясь, презрительно дёрнул хвостом. К вечеру оттает, решил Уолтер и бодро зашагал вниз к деревне.

 

Ужин удался на славу, как и положено за день до Чистой ночи – накануне самого праздника все правоверные ханнатары постятся, а не очень правоверные просто стараются избегать изысков в еде, чтобы не перегружать организм и не отвлекаться от медитаций. Правда, некоторые совсем не правоверные утверждают, что голодуха отвлекает ещё и не так… ну да Ханнит им судья в таком случае, и приятного аппетита.

Фред, заядлый поклонник фундаментального ханнатарства, всё пытался развести его на очередную богословскую беседу, но Уолтер мягко переводил разговор в другое русло – беседа вылилась бы в спор до хрипоты и активной жестикуляции, могла бы слегка пострадать посуда и домашняя утварь, да и Марту расстраивать лишний раз было совершенно незачем. Тем более, что уже после первой бутылки домашнего самогончика Фреда стало слегка пошатывать, так что, когда дело дошло до чая, Марта вытолкала его на улицу, проветриться. Сам Уолтер добровольно ограничился пивом, не желая портить хозяйке вечер ещё одной пьяной рожей – не то чтобы он позволил бы себе упиться до такого состояния, но береженого Ханнит бережет. Марта отшучивалась, что к такому зрелищу она привыкшая, но по глазам было видно – она признательна за эту уступку.

И всё выспрашивала у него про тот яблочный пирог, нахваливая вкус и ненавязчиво, но весело подмигивая — мол, знаю я, что ты так не умеешь, признавайся, кто испёк?

Уолтер только улыбался. С Мартой ему было хорошо и уютно, почти как с родной матерью – которой он, впрочем не помнил. Марта об этом знала, но тактично не расспрашивала; только вздыхала иногда да подкладывала лишний кусочек в его тарелку. А еще постоянно сокрушалась, что такой завидный жених подался в монахи – все деревенские девки в печали! Уолтер отнекивался, возражал, что вовсе он не мается один, а всё у него хорошо, но Марту было не переубедить, так что он смирился.

И сегодня тоже смиренно ждал начала «семейной» проповеди — ждал, впрочем, тщетно. Марта только украдкой поглядывала на него да посмеивалась, да так, что в итоге он не выдержал и потребовал объяснений.

Марта только фыркнула.

— Ну, раз уж не хочешь жениться – не женись, — она одобрительно похлопала его по плечу. — И правильно, нельзя монаху жениться, не положено это. Главное, чтоб вам хорошо было.

Уолтер поперхнулся пивом.

— К-кому… нам?

— Ну я же вижу, — Марта убрала пустые тарелки и смахнула крошки со стола, готовя его к чаепитию. Лукаво глянула на Уолтера. – Женское сердце всё видит и всё чует. И глаза у тебя вон как блестят – тебе-то самому не заметно, оно и понятно. Не знаю, кто повинен в этом – не Ханнит же, правильно?

Уолтер покраснел и уткнулся в кружку, радуясь, что ушедший «проветриваться» Фред не видит его позора. Марта расхохоталась.

— Да шучу я, шучу! — замахала она рукой, утирая рукавом выступившие от смеха слёзы. – Не волнуйся ты так!

Она как раз снимала чайник с огня, как входная дверь распахнулась, и в дом ввалился Фред, кажется, ничуть не протрезвевший, а даже наоборот — глаза очумелые, руки дрожат. Он запнулся о порог и чуть было не покатился кубарем, но поднявшегося навстречу Уолтера решительно оттолкнул и двинулся к кровати, бормоча под нос что-то бессвязное.

«…Вот жеш… хвостом ещё… щас я тебя…»

— Он же более-менее нормальный выходил, — Уолтер удивлённо повернулся к Марте. – И где только добавить успел?

Марта только беспомощно развела руками.

— Вот жеш ублюдок! – выдохнул наконец Фред, рухнув на колени и запустив руку под кровать. Марта следила за ним расширившимися глазами.

— Кто? – Уолтер привстал со стула.

— Выхожу из туалета и вижу! Хвост! Через забор! И в кусты! А я! Сейчас я его!

И вытянул из-под кровати арбалет.

Марта всплеснула руками.

— Зачем он тебе, господи! На ночь-то глядя! Ещё попадешь в кого-нибудь!

— А и попаду, — с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением заметил Фред, поднимаясь с колен. – Так попаду, что никаких кур больше не захочется! Ишь ты, повадился!

— Так там лис, штоль? – Марта удивлённо глянула на Уолтера, замершего на месте. – Где? В курятнике? Когда ты увидел? Да положи ты, ради бога, арбалет! Куда ты!

— Воротник на шубу тебе добывать, — сообщил Фред от дверей. – Только дырявенькая чуток будет, ну да ничего – заштопаешь. Собаку надо спустить. Не знаю, чего он не поднял тревогу, но так даже лучше – не уйдёт. А ты сиди, не женское это дело.

— Посиди тут, да, — выдохнул наконец Уолтер. – Я схожу с Фредом и разберусь.

Марта закусила губу, было видно, что ей такой расклад не по душе.

— Арбалет-то зачем… ещё пристрелишь кого...

— Я присмотрю за ним, — шепнул ей Уолтер и бросился догонять Фреда.

 

— Видишь?

Уолтер прищурился: за бочкой с дождевой водой в стене курятника выделялась небольшая доска, вполчеловека высотой, ходившая ходуном от ветра.

— Ещё с прошлого раза заколотить хотел, да руки не дошли, — возбуждённо шептал Фред. – Ну ничего, теперь-то не уйдёт. Зайдём отсюда и загоним в угол, дверь-то закрыта.

— А пролезем? – усомнился Уолтер. Его грызли нехорошие предчувствия.

— А щас.

Фред решительным движением отодрал шатавшуюся доску (треску вышло на весь двор, даже соседи, верно, услышали) и, пригнувшись, полез вперёд. Уолтер, кляня на чём свет стоит и этого ши, и всех его сородичей, и себя за компанию, последовал за ним.

В курятнике стояла темень, неохотно уступавшая лунному свету из прорехи, заполошно квохтали куры. Уолтер напряг зрение, пытаясь высмотреть нарушителя спокойствия. «Кто тут ещё нарушитель?», мельком подумалось ему. Краем глаза заметил в углу движение, Фред тоже заметил и решительно вскинул арбалет.

— Вон там, смотри! – Уолтер, не думая – некогда было думать — толкнул Фреда в плечо, сбивая тому прицел. Свистнула стрела, Фред чертыхнулся, из угла послышались чей-то жалобный визг и чьё-то предсмертное кудахтанье, вдоль стены метнулась серебристая тень, момент — и в сумраке замаячил сгорбленный силуэт человека, опустившегося на четвереньки и зажимающего ладонью правое плечо.

Фред рядом выронил ставший бесполезным арбалет и поражённо охнул; и, может, Уолтеру почудилось, но охнул кто-то ещё.

— Ах ты ж тварь!

Ши даже не повернул головы, видимо, собираясь с духом. Две секунды, и вот уже не человек, а лис метнулся прямо к ним, подволакивая правую переднюю лапу. Проскочил под ногами у ошалевшего Фреда и скользнул в дыру.

Раздался испуганный крик Марты, и Уолтер кинулся наружу. Марта стояла у стены курятника, держа перед собой окровавленную ладонь. Глаза у неё, как и у Фреда, были совершенно ошалевшие.

Серебристая молния переметнулась через забор и была такова.

 

— Ши это была, — убеждённо заявил Фред, блестя глазами – от возбуждения и от выпитого. – Волосы – до пят! Грудь – во! – он старательно показал на себе. – А глаза-то, глаза! Злющие-презлющие! Так бы и съела!

— Так бы и подавилась, — скептически отозвалась Марта, хлопотавшая у плиты. Небольшую ранку от лисьих зубов ей перевязал Уолтер, которого снедало чувство вины.

Руки у неё слегка дрожали, особенно перевязанная, но в общем и целом она казалась спокойной. Только очень задумчивой.

– Ой, не к добру это, накануне Ночи…

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Уолтер поднялся. – Дома ещё прибраться надо, да и поздно уже. Спасибо за гостеприимство. Марта, я загляну завтра, хорошо?

Марта кивнула и проводила его обеспокоенным взглядом.

 

Ши сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене и подтянув колени к груди, и с тоскливым видом вылизывал правое предплечье. Штанов на нём не было, и на коленках видны были синяки и ссадины. И когда только успел…

— Выкинуло из лиса по дороге, — будто прочитав его мысли, вздохнул ши. – Споткнулся. Неудачно. Пару раз.

— Давай я, — Уолтер прошёл к кухонному столу, взял мыло и полотенце и повернулся к ши. — С рукой что?

— А то ты при этом не присутствовал, — в голосе ши слышалось ехидство, но нарочитое. Оба знали, почему стрела мазнула по руке, а не застряла под рёбрами, например.

— Хоть бы спасибо сказал, — проворчал Уолтер. – Горе ты мое неуправляемое. Чего тебя туда понесло? Полуночи-то ещё не было!

— А кто говорил про полночь? — ши озадаченно почесал затылок.

— Ну, форма твоя лисья когда просыпается? Ночью же?

— Нет, конечно, — взгляд ши был незамутнённо честным. – Во сне. Я разве не говорил?

— Опять юлишь? – Уолтер устало сжал руками виски. – Господи, ты же сам себе могилу роешь. Чем больше ты мне врёшь или недоговариваешь, тем больше рискуешь. Я за всеми Фредами и арбалетами не поспею, учти.

Ши сморщил нос, но смолчал.

— Давай руку.

 

Рана оказалась неглубокой и относительно чистой – ши уже обеззаразил её в меру своих человечьих возможностей — но всё равно неприятной. Уолтер осторожно промыл её водой, залил снадобьем-антисептиком из аптечки (ши зашипел и попытался выдернуть руку, но не тут-то было) и аккуратно перевязал куском чистого полотна. Затем прошёлся тем же снадобьем по ссадинам — ши морщился, но сидел смирно.

 

— Как… она?

— Кто, Марта?

— Ну, та женщина во дворе. Я правда не хотел. Как она?

— Жить будет, — Уолтер аккуратно закрутил баночку со спиртом.

— Она сердится?

— Да откуда ж я знаю. Наверное. Имеет право. Грызанул ты хорошо, ничего не скажешь, — колко добавил он.

Ши опустил глаза и затеребил в руках кончик собственного хвоста.

— А ты?

— А что я?

— Сердишься?

Уолтер устало вздохнул.

— А смысл? За всё, что бы ты ни натворил, на инстинктах или по своей воле, ответственность теперь на мне — я же пригласил тебя в дом. И я приму меры, поверь. Но сердиться здесь не на кого, — Уолтер поднялся, собирая медикаменты. — Единственное, чего я прошу — честности.

— У ши? — хмыкнул ши, щурясь на него снизу вверх. – Дык мы ж не люди, нам верить нельзя. А уж требовать...

— Я не требую, я просто ожидаю этого. Ши сам себе хозяин, сам волен решать, что ему дороже – имидж коварной сволочи или остатки совести, — Уолтер прошёл к столу и устало опустился на табурет. — Я не могу заставить тебя сделать то или это. Я не могу заставить тебя в чём-то раскаяться или что-то простить. Я всего лишь человек, в конце концов. Я могу только быть с тобой честным. И ждать в ответ того же.

— Я понял, — ши помолчал, не глядя на него. – Я больше не буду.

— Не нужны мне твои извинения.

— Это не извинения! – ши вскинулся и тут же зашипел, задев раненой рукой стену. — Это другое. Я... правда больше не буду. Врать, в смысле. То есть, постараюсь.

Уолтер не нашёлся с ответом.

— Я ещё про форму хотел сказать, — вздохнул ши. — Как её под контролем удержать. Есть способ.

— Ты знал и молчал?

— А ты не спрашивал, — огрызнулся ши. – В общем, чтобы не выкидывало, я должен быть рядом с человеком. В кровати, в смысле. Ночью. Ну, ты понял. Это усыпляет инстинкты.

Уолтер помолчал, взвешивая перспективы.

— Нет, пожалуй, я всё-таки остановлюсь на охранках.

— Вот и будь с тобой откровенным, — ши обиженно переполз на матрас и натянул на плечи плед. – Делай что хочешь. Я поэтому и не говорил тебе, знал, что ты так отреагируешь. Все вы, люди…

Уолтер подошёл, бухнулся рядом на матрас, повернул к себе лохматую голову ши и поцеловал, решительно и настойчиво. Одновременно любуясь тем, как медленно округляются жёлтые глаза.

Изумление продлилось недолго, ши ответил на поцелуй со всем мастерством своей древней расы, и Уолтер мельком подумал: боже, почему я, дурак, раньше не решился? А потом и совсем думать перестал — не до того стало. Волна новых ощущений накрыла его с головой, подняла, перевернула и аккуратно понесла куда-то вперёд, в неизведанное, но определённо прекрасное. Он машинально притянул ши ближе к себе, перехватил рукой за плечо, случайно коснувшись повязки. Ши вздрогнул, не прерывая поцелуя, но Уолтер почувствовал и сам подался назад, разрывая поцелуй. Ши потянулся за ним, но Уолтер успел взять себя в руки и окончательно отстранился.

— Не хрустальный, не разбился бы, — обиженно сообщил ши, прикрыл глаза и облизнулся. – Вку-усный.

«Вкусный», тоже подумал Уолтер, но вслух ничего не сказал.

 

— А можно я в деревню схожу?

— Ты идиот?

Ши захлопал глазами.

— Завтра вся деревня на ушах стоять будет — будут искать виновника переполоха. Опомниться не успеешь, как с тебя стащат штаны, убедятся в наличии хвоста и прирежут на месте. Ну, в лучшем случае. Фреду ты щедро насолил. Зачем тебе в деревню?

— Надо, — ши отвёл глаза и ещё сильнее затеребил хвост.

— «Надо» не прокатит. Или аргументируй, или спать иди.

Ши надулся и отвернулся, из чего следовало, что аргументировать он отказывается.

— Тогда спать, и так поздно уже, — Уолтер поднялся, на ходу машинально взъерошив ши затылок. Тот подался навстречу, разве что не замурлыкав довольно. – Иди укладывайся, я умыться, охранку и тоже спать. Точнее, сначала охранку, потом умыться. Кстати, в твоих же интересах мне об этом напоминать.

— А…

— Да, на матрас. И точка.

 

Наутро они оба встали только к полудню. Точнее, встал Уолтер — ши ещё спал, накрывшись пледом чуть ли не с головой. Правда, на запах разогретого супчика потянулся, полусонный, сел на матрасе и зевнул вот весь рот, а потом переполз поближе к столу. Уолтер прогнал его мыть руки, а потом с лёгкой завистью смотрел, как тот уминает свою, а потом и ещё одну порцию — себе Уолтер наливать не стал, прилежно соблюдая ханнатарские традиции.

В преддверии Чистой ночи дел было невпроворот. Уолтер перестирал бельё, тщательно подмёл и вымыл пол в доме и сенях, перетряхнул постель, свою и ши. Сходил к ручью за водой. А когда вернулся, ши пропал.

Охваченный дурными предчувствиями, Уолтер обыскал весь дом — без особой надежды, впрочем. А потом всё-таки спустился в деревню.

На всякий случай заглянул в таверну – ну, мало ли. Пусто, никого, все по домам с семьями. И тут вспомнил, где надо посмотреть. И удивился, что не подумал об этом в первую очередь.

Дверь в дом Марты была приоткрыта. На правах старого друга семьи Уолтер, не стучась, вошёл в дом, прикрыл за собой дверь, огляделся и застыл на месте.

Хвост уже сам собой выпростался из штанов и игриво поглаживал Марту по бедру. Та будто бы этого и не замечала – смеялась, что-то рассказывала, а ши слушал, смешно склонив голову набок и полуприсев на табурет, поджав ногу, словно тощая цапля посреди пруда.

 

Ши здесь, а не дома.

Ши... с Мартой?

Ши с Мартой, а не с ним, Уолтером!

Но это всё неважно, потому что сейчас зайдет кто-нибудь, Фред, например, и кое-кому будет крышка.

 

От обилия страшных мыслей глазах у Уолтера потемнело, в висках застучало. Не помня себя, он кинулся вперед, схватил ши за плечо – тот взвыл от боли и вывернулся из хватки. Марта тоже вскрикнула — от неожиданности.

— Ты что творишь?! – Уолтер не знал, насколько он страшен в гневе, но надеялся, что достаточно. Впрочем, выражение лица ши это подтверждало.

— Кто бы говорил! Чёрт, больно же! – ши, держась за плечо, смотрел возмущённо, другой рукой пытался подтянуть штаны и заправить в них обратно непослушный хвост.

— Тебя здесь быть не должно!

— Это ещё почему?

— Ты идиот, да? Тебя же... — Уолтер сглотнул остаток фразы и решительно шагнул вперед. – Так, пошли.

Ши хотел было возразить, но тут вмешалась Марта.

— Без паники, ребята. Фред в соседнем селе, в скобяную лавку пошёл. И он там непременно ещё и выпьет, так что раньше ужина можно и не ждать. Но вы так орёте, что полдеревни сбежится! Идите домой и там разбирайтесь. Угораздило же… Уолтер, — она повернулась к монаху, — будь осторожен. Я... — она недоговорила, махнув рукой.

Уолтер только благодарно кивнул в ответ. Если Марта пообещала, то никому не скажет.

— А с тобой разберемся дома, — процедил он, потянув ши за рукав за собой к выходу. Тот ворчал, но не сопротивлялся — видно, доводы Марты показались убедительными.

 

— Отпусти, я и сам идти могу! – буркнул ши уже на тропинке, когда они вышли за пределы деревни. И дёрнул рукой, на пробу. Не помогло: Уолтер держал его за локоть, и держал крепко.

— Находился уже, — зло фыркнул Уолтер. – Ни на секунду нельзя одного оставить! Обязательно на какой-нибудь рожон полезешь! Ну скажи, скажи, зачем тебя понесло в деревню!

— Надо было, — ши моментально надулся.

— А если бы кто-то хвост увидел?

— Вон Марта же увидела, — буркнул себе под нос ши.

— Ты на Марту не равняйся! Скажи спасибо, что и она за арбалетом не полезла!

— Не полезла же! В отличие от некоторых.

— Некоторые тоже могли заглянуть. Замечательная картина выходит – стоит себе такой ши, хвостом помахивает и к твоей жене пристаёт…

— Я не приставал! – взвился ши.

— А что делал? Я что, совсем дурак?

— Очевидно, — съязвил ши и еле успел увернуться от тычка в бок. — Да что ты взъелся?! Мой хвост, кому хочу, тому и показываю! — и в доказательство хвост снова выбрался наружу и показательно замотался влево-вправо. Разве что в неприличный жест не скрутился.

Уолтер скрипнул зубами и молча потащил ши дальше.

 

Фред ошалело проводил взглядом монаха и щуплого паренька в штанах не по размеру, из которых торчал, бодро гуляя из стороны в сторону, пушистый серебристый хвост.

Определённо, идея срезать путь по дороге обратно оказалась удачной.

 

Втолкнув ши в комнату, Уолтер захлопнул дверь и запер на засов, а потом ещё и охранку навёл, торопливо, но тщательно. Закончив, повернулся и прошёл в комнату. Ши сидел на табурете, кисло уставившись в пол.

— И что это было?!

— Насилие над личностью, — буркнул ши, не поднимая глаз.

— Ты мне поговори ещё! Зачем к Марте поперся? Я же сказал, дома сиди!

Ши покосился на него снизу вверх, в жёлтых глазах заплясали чертенята.

— А это ты разве мне сказал? Я-то думал, моей лисьей форме…

Уолтер стукнул по столу так, что забытая на нем чашка подпрыгнула. И ши тоже, немножко.

— Вот только лапшу мне на уши вешать не надо, — тихо, но зловеще произнес Уолтер, не сводя с ши тяжёлого взгляда.

Тот как-то сразу сник, снова уставившись в пол.

— Да что я такого вообще сделал?

Уолтер глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Не получилось.

— Ты должен был сидеть дома.

— Кто сказал?

— Я сказал!

— А кто ты такой, чтоб мне указывать?

Уолтер на миг онемел, задохнувшись от возмущения. Да что он себе…

— Я ж за тебя, дурака, переживаю! Мало вчера получил, да? Хочешь, чтоб уж наверняка? — Уолтер не хотел, но прозвучало почти издевательски.

— Да какое тебе вообще дело! – сорвался наконец ши. – Я решил, я пошёл, все последствия – на мою собственную шкуру!

— Да неужто? А кто вчера огрёб этих самых последствий по самое не хочу, а потом прибежал сюда строить жалобные глазки?

На этот раз от возмущения задохнулся уже ши. Сверкнул теми самыми, далеко не жалобными глазками.

— Я – ши. Я делаю, что захочу. И ты мне не указ.

— Мой дом – мои правила! Пока ты у меня в доме, соизволь эти правила выполнять!

— Пока в доме, говоришь? – ши нехорошо прищурился и перешёл ближе к двери. Уолтер скрестил руки на груди, оставшись стоять на месте.

— Не выйдешь. Не сможешь. Все охранки работают…

— Хочешь, проверим?

— Валяй. Я охранку для вида ставил или как?

Ши недобро усмехнулся.

— Видимо, именно что для вида.

И переступил охранку. Вот так, просто взял и переступил.

Уолтер открыл рот, да так и не смог закрыть.

— Думал, что всё предусмотрел? Думал, что знаешь верный способ удержать ши в доме? Против которого древнейшая магия ши – тьфу, и растереть? Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения. Как же это всё-таки характерно для людей…

— Ты соврал.

— Что? – ши слегка растерялся, явно потеряв ход мыслей Уолтера.

Уолтер потёр виски. Голова раскалывалась.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть. Убирайся. И Марту не трожь.

— Так ты из-за неё, что ли? Я честно её не трогал. Просто хотел…

— Ещё одно «честно» от тебя, и я сам возьму арбалет.

Ши попятился.

— Если ты ревнуешь, это не повод…

Уолтер запустил в него чашкой со стола. Ши увернулся, и чашка разбилась о косяк.

— Убирайся.

 

Холодная ярость, полыхнувшая пламенем полчаса назад, потихоньку улеглась. А головная боль осталась.

Уолтер на автомате огляделся — Чистую ночь надо встречать в порядке и покое, как в доме, так и в голове. Прибраться он успел ещё утром, остались мелочи. Сложил матрас и убрал в кладовку. Вылил остатки чая. Выбросил осколки чашки. Потом сел посреди комнаты прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, настраиваясь на всенощную медитацию.

С головой всё было куда как более запущено. О боги, за что ж ему такое наказание!

Взошла луна, полная и степенная. Полоса серебристого света протянулась от распахнутой настежь двери до ног Уолтера.

Он закрыл глаза. Негромко прочитал молитву на душевный покой, полурифмованные переливы-перепевы строк всегда успокаивали взбудораженный разум.

А умиротворение не шло, чтоб его.

 

Полночь. Часы не бьют, нет у него часов, но это же Чистая ночь. Любой ханнатар сердцем почувствует.

Полоса лунного света, уводящая к дверному проёму. Холодно, чисто и хорошо.

И – знакомое царапанье за стенкой.

— Там же всего лишь охранка. Переступи и войдёшь, — Уолтер не смог скрыть легкого злорадства. – Магия ши, как-никак. Куда мне, слабосильному…

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что такое Чистая ночь, — голос прозвучал чуть хрипловато, как в тот раз, на ручье. Простыл? Немудрено, в рубашке-то на таком холоде...

— Пожалуй, не знаю. Поведай мне, тёмному, просвети меня.

Голос промолчал.

— Значит, сиди под дверью.

От двери тянуло сквознячком, и Уолтер мельком подумал, что хорошо бы потянуться за пледом, но подниматься с места не стал. Ханнит придирчива к соблюдению ритуалов, и лишний раз её злить – себе дороже.

— Они сейчас будут здесь, — тихо сказал ши. – Фред и… другие. Они знают, где искать. И кого.

— Мне нет до этого никакого дела, как ты сам любезно мне объяснил. Сам кашу заварил, сам и разгребай, я сыт по горло.

— Но…

— Ты наврал мне про охранки. Ты обещал и снова наврал, — голос Уолтера сорвался. – Боже, как я устал от твоего вранья.

_К тебе взываю, королевна звездных небес, владычица судеб и хранительница очагов; имя тебе — Ханнит._

— Если бы я сказал сразу, ты запер бы меня еще каким-нибудь заклятьем. А я не могу взаперти, понимаешь? Не могу. Я должен знать, что есть черный ход, что смогу уйти в любой момент, и неважно, захочу я этого или нет – я должен знать, что смогу.

_Да не доползут слова лживые да скользкие до ушей моих, да не тронут ядом своим души моей, ибо в воле Ханнит я пребываю, и воля эта мне щитом мне в эту ночь и вовеки._

— Они меня убьют, — тихо сказал ши. — И хорошо, если просто убьют, быстро. Если решат не заморачиваться с костром, например. А ведь такая ночь — замечательный повод избавить мир от ещё одного демона, да чтоб с шиком, с размахом, с фейерверками…

_Защити меня, светлоликая, возьми сердце моё и душу мою в ладони свои, и убереги их от лукавых да нечистых._

— Ты требуешь, чтобы я вёл себя по-человечески, — в голосе ши прорезалась горечь. – А я не могу по-человечески. Потому что я не человек. Я ши. И либо ты это принимаешь, либо… либо мне придётся уйти. А я не хочу уходить, — шёпотом закончил он.

_Дай мне сил идти по веленью сердца своего, и никак иначе, ибо в нём истина, а не в устах людских да книгах мудрёных._

_Позволь мне быть счастливым._

Ши сидел рядом с дверью, спиной к стене, обхватив руками колени и уткнувшись в них лицом – почти как вчера, когда пришёл в дом зализывать свои раны. Рубашки на нем не было (и где только потерять успел), и сутулые плечи ёжились от холода.

Уолтер подхватил его на руки – оказался лёгким-лёгким – и отнёс в комнату. Закутал в свою старую рубашку, потом ещё и в плед. Сел у остывающего очага и потянул ши к себе на колени. Тот опустился боком, обхватив Уолтера руками и прижавшись – его трясло, мелкой дрожью. От холода ли, от страха? Уолтер прижал его к себе в ответ, крепко; так, чтобы чувствовать биение сердца – частое-частое, торопливое и перепуганное.

Впрочем, скоро дыхание ши выровнялось; он сонно засопел, уткнувшись Уолтеру в живот, и расслабил объятия. Уолтер осторожно подхватил его, бережно переложил на кровать и укрыл одеялом, а сам вышел к сельчанам.

 

Небо было звёздное, чистое – ни единого облачка. Ровно светила луна.

Их было пятеро. Фред, Сэм, ещё двое с дальнего конца деревни и Марта, испуганно выглядывавшая из-за плеча мужа. В одной руке Фред сжимал факел, в другой – топор. Вид у него был напряжённый и решительный.

— Нет, не войдёте, — спокойно сказал Уолтер.

— Парень, не доводи до греха, — подал голос кто-то позади них, — дай пройти, мы разберёмся быстренько и уйдём. А не то...

— А не то что? – Уолтер чувствовал, что нарывается, но удержаться не смог. – Это существо сейчас под моей ответственностью. Весь причиненный им ущерб я обязательно возмещу. Переживать вам не из-за чего, а за меня — так вообще последнее дело. Чай, не мальчик, разберусь.

Незваные гости примолкли, переваривая услышанное. Фред покрутил головой, переступил с ноги на ногу, неприязненно фыркнул.

— Хреновый из тебя монах, оказывается. Только поманили хвостом, и пропал со всеми потрохами.

— Я не делал ничего такого, в чём Ханнит могла бы меня упрекнуть, — ровно сказал Уолтер. Мысленно понадеявшись, что сказал правду.

— Да как ты смеешь Её имя…

Марта робко тронула мужа за локоть, тот выдернул руку не глядя.

— Дай пройти, — в голосе Фреда отчётливо слышалась угроза. – Молокосос, кощунник, да как только язык повернулся! Прочь от дверей, жить надоело? Так я могу подсобить!

У него из оружия всего-то — топор, оставленный в прихожей, да вера. Последней не очень-то отмахаешься. Но попробовать стоит?

— Моя вера мне защитой, — отчётливо сказал Уолтер прежде, чем осознал, что дразнит быка красной тряпкой.

— А ну, покажи, — Фред сделал шаг вперёд, перехватив топор поудобнее. – Где твоя так называемая вера…

Чувства обострились. Он слышал, как напряжённо дышит где-то там, за спиной, в углу комнаты ши, как стрекочут осенние цикады, как потрескивает факел в руках Фреда, и как отчаянно, судорожно бьётся его собственное сердце. А потом, в один момент, всё стихло.

И рухнул дождь.

Уолтер застыл неподвижно, как стоял до этого. Ледяные струи дождя хлестали по плечам, по голове, заливали глаза, затекали за воротник рубахи.

Зашипел, погаснув, факел, беспомощно выругался Фред. Сплюнул под ноги, повернулся и двинулся прочь. Марта бросила на Уолтера непонятный взгляд — то ли испуг, то ли облегчение — и поспешила за мужем. Остальные потоптались на месте и тоже потянулись прочь, настороженно косясь в небо.

А Уолтер всё стоял, а дождь всё лил.

Ханнит никогда не была к нему настолько близка.

А когда дождь кончился, он поднял голову, уже зная, что увидит всё так же ясное, без единого облачка небо. Звёздное небо.

Крайняя левая звезда в Лунной Короне ему подмигнула.

 

Уолтер вернулся в дом, заглянул под кровать – и когда только переползти успел? Жёлтые глаза перепуганно моргали из темноты.

Он потянулся руками, нащупал вздрагивающие плечи, притянул к себе. Усадил на кровать.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказал Уолтер.

Ши кивнул и прерывисто вздохнул. Поёрзал на краю кровати.

— Можно? – почему-то шёпотом спросил он.

— Нужно, — вздохнул Уолтер. Стянул с себя насквозь промокшую одежду, лёг рядом и привлёк к себе несопротивляющегося ши. Легко поцеловал в затылок.

Ши несмело лизнул его в ухо. Уолтер засмеялся и обнял его покрепче.

— Прости, что сорвал тебе обряд, — ши вздохнул ему в плечо.

— У Ханнит прощения проси. Завтра сядешь на заднем дворе, помедитируешь и попросишь.

Ши фыркнул.

— А ты скажи ей, пусть не подглядывает.

Уолтер извернулся поудобнее, чтобы оглянуться — в растворенное окошко с любопытством заглядывала луна.

 

А наутро Уолтер проснулся один в пустой постели.

Уже привычно обыскал дом и двор, и даже в деревню спустился, стараясь не попадаться лишний раз на глаза Фреду. Отловил Марту и допросил, но та только руками развела.

Прошел день, за ним ещё один, за ним ещё и ещё.

А потом выпал снег, и Уолтер перестал ждать.

 

А на следующий день он, возвращаясь в дом через двор, заметил на снегу следы. Мелкую, аккуратную цепочку лисьих следов, неглубоких, но чётких.

Лисы умеют быть незаметными. Когда хотят.

Ещё с порога он почувствовал терпкий и ароматный запах чая, заваренного по древним рецептам. И ещё успел подумать, что теперь у них всего одна чашка на двоих… а потом на плечи легли руки – сначала осторожно, потом увереннее. Огладили предплечья, спустились по рукам и по спине вернулись к затылку. По ногам несмело мазнуло что-то пушистое. Уолтер закрыл глаза.

— Ши никогда не возвращаются, — полувопросительно.

Тихий смешок в плечо.

— Ши всегда лгут.

 

\--

апрель 2012


End file.
